


Under The Father's Watchful Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lots of eyes, M/M, Other, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Opia: The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.The Judge is born under the eyes of the Father
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 5





	Under The Father's Watchful Eyes

The Deputy was dead. Out of those ashes, the Judge was born, half way through the hallowed Seven Years.

It had been a long process, dying and being born again. Joseph understood the pain they were in, but he didn’t shy away from their pain. No, he chose to watch them; gazing into the Judge’s eyes. Eyes filled with sorrows, regrets, and tears. Of the life they had lived before this one.

The Judge had been torn apart inside. Each time they thought they would pull themself out of their own shame and guilt, Joseph was there.

His eyes bored into the Judge’s very being. Just like Joseph did in the helicopter crash, and each time since, Joseph gazed into the core of the Judge without any sort of, heh, judgement.

The Judge could hardly stand it, knowing what they’d done to him, to his family.

It made them feel small, seen, as if everything was laid bare before the Father.

Joseph would quietly whisper of things to come. Who the Judge was to be now, who they were always supposed to be. It was raw, scaring the Deputy inside of the Judge. Too weak, too vulnerable. But the Deputy was a dying creature inside the Judge now. 

The Judge couldn’t pull their eyes away from Joseph’s, as if looking away meant losing everything. Couldn’t stop listening to him. His every word hung in the air and filled the Judge with purpose. The only purpose they had left. Joseph’s blue eyes would find the Judge at every weak moment, every second the Judge held doubt, Joseph was there.

Every tear the Judge wept, Joseph wiped away. The Judge had no right to be so lucky.

To have the Father, who the Deputy took everything from, comfort the Judge.

The Judge was built up on the foundations Joseph had built. Joseph took time crafting the Judge, took time to watch and listen, and teach.

The Judge couldn’t look away from Joseph, their only reason for being. Who saw them as they were, and even still, held them close with those cool eyes.

Joseph could see deep into their soul, and the Judge knew they would never be able to go back. They were the Judge. They were Joseph’s.

The day the Judge was truly born Joseph’s sights had read deep into their core.

The Judge was born from the weakness of the Deputy, under the ever watchful eyes of the Father.


End file.
